Act One Scene Six-- A Lost Scene
by kellineedsatony
Summary: Takes place at the end of Act One. Highlights the clear bromance between Hamlet and Horatio. Originally written as a class assignment.


Act One, Scene Six

 _Hamlet, Horatio, and Marcellus are walking back from their encounter with the ghost. It is very late at night._

HAMLET: Marcellus, that will be all for tonight, thank you. I need to speak with Horatio.

MARCELLUS: Goodnight, sir.

HAMLET: And Marcellus?

MARCELLUS: Yes, sir?

HAMLET: Remember, you are sworn to secrecy about this night's events.

MARCELLUS: Yes sir. I will tell no one.

 _Marcellus exits, Hamlet and Horatio continue walking._

HAMLET: Horatio, come with me. I have much to tell you about my father and my uncle-father.

HORATIO: Was that spirit truly your father?

HAMLET: Yes, and he has told me some shocking things. Apparently, my father's death was not an accident.

HORATIO: He was murdered? By whom? The Norwegians? They always had it out for him.

HAMLET: No, Horatio, I am sorry to say the situation is much worse. My father was killed by his own brother. Claudius, that greedy, villainous viper, poisoned him in his ear while he slept. Only a truly weak man would kill someone in such a cowardly way. I knew my uncle was immoral, but I'd never imagined he would stoop to fratricide.

HORATIO: I can't believe this. Claudius, that conniving coward. He has wronged you, your father, and every citizen of Denmark. The fact that he now occupies the same throne that once held such a just ruler is absolutely repulsive.

HAMLET: Not only does he occupy the same throne, he has bewitched my mother into marrying him. Instead of one parent, I have lost two. My mother has become someone that I can no longer trust or respect. To me, this is just another stab in the back. I never expected something like this to happen in my own kingdom.

HORATIO: Only a traitor so completely taken over by the devil himself could have done something like this.

HAMLET: And now my father waits every day in Purgatory, waiting for his death to be avenged so he can move on to the afterlife he deserves. He has instructed me to kill Claudius as soon as possible to punish him for his despicable act of power-hungry malice.

HORATIO: And the queen your mother?

HAMLET: I have been told not to harm her, but I may speak to her and explain what Claudius has done.

HORATIO: So you don't think she knew about Claudius' treasonous plans? They did get married very quickly, one could easily suspect that she was in on the plot...

HAMLET: However little respect I have for my mother right now, I do not think she would conspire with Claudius in this way. Why would anyone choose Claudius over the righteous King Hamlet? No, she does not know about the murder, but once she does, she will realize the enormous sin she has committed. Once she realizes the horror of her actions, she will wish I had killed her instead of letting her live with her guilt. My task, as set forth by my father, is just to kill Claudius.

HORATIO: My lord, I must reiterate my unending loyalty to you. Whatever you need me to do to help you, I will do.

HAMLET: Thank you Horatio. What I think I need most right now is your advice. I must act, but I do not know how. What should I do? You must have some idea, being my rational and learned confidant.

HORATIO: Hamlet, as your trusted friend, I feel that I must advise you to be cautious. Claudius has already shown that he will do whatever it takes to take and keep power. I urge you not to let him suspect that you have discovered him. The Kingdom needs you to act as the moral compass of the monarchy. You should dispose of Claudius in a calculated manner once you have evidence of his treason.

HAMLET: I think you are absolutely right. I will need a way to keep them from suspecting my avenger status... Perhaps I could pretend to admire Claudius as a father figure? No, I could never bring myself to do that. Maybe I will take on another task, something big... I could join the military like my father, but that would keep me away from home and unable to monitor Claudius' behavior...

HORATIO: I think I might know what you could do to deter suspicion. You may not like it at first, but I think you would end up enjoying it. You are very witty, after all.

HAMLET: Well, go ahead! What is this idea you've concocted?

HORATIO: I think, in order to convince Claudius that you remain totally blind to his deceit, you should pretend that your love for Ophelia-

 _Hamlet looks as if he is surprised Horatio knows about this._

HAMLET: What? Ophelia? Don't be ridiculous.

HORATIO: Hamlet, come on. Everyone knows something is going on between you two. Anyway, as I was saying, you should pretend that your love for Ophelia has made you crazy. I'll talk to Polonius about how much time you've spent with her in an attempt to make him concerned for his reputation (which we all know is his highest priority). Then, he'll talk to Ophelia and get her to reject you, and you can act like you've been driven mad by unrequited love.

HAMLET: That is impressive. So, once they all think I'm crazy, I'll make my next move towards killing Claudius. We'll have to talk later, once the first part of the plan is in motion, to figure out a clever way to kill him without me getting executed for treason. This is a very dangerous situation, Horatio, and I'm glad I have you on my side.

HORATIO: Of course. I am honored to assist you.

HAMLET: I trust you can keep this entire conversation a secret? I will need you to encourage the King and Queen to believe the theory that love has made me insane. The longer they are caught up in that delusion, the better. Also, of course, no one can know I've discovered the truth about my father's death.

HORATIO: Of course. I will tell no one. I swear on my life.

HAMLET: Your loyalty is very important to me, Horatio. Having suffered many betrayals recently, it is good to know I have someone on my side. Now, we must go before we are seen, the sun is rising and people will soon be moving throughout Elsinore. No one can know where we were.

HORATIO: Alright. Good luck, Hamlet. I'll see you later.

HAMLET: Goodbye Horatio.

 _Horatio exits._

HAMLET: Though the sunrise is currently ushering in a day of light, I feel that my life is becoming darker. I have a feeling of foreboding. I suspect this problem with Claudius will not be easily resolved, but I know it is my duty to avenge my father's death. I must strive to be brave and strategic so I can kill the villain who has killed my father and all my joy in life. A new day dawns, and a new Hamlet must emerge.

 _Hamlet exits._


End file.
